Daedric Influence
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: A semi self insert, and semi alternate universe. Jonathon Smith is taken from his world by some of the Daedric Princes and is placed into the Harry Potter world with the ability to use both Wizard magic and Daedric Magic. Written in a unique style. Updates will be irregular or not at all.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Daedric Influence is a sudden and random idea that I decided to type in my spare time. I have no idea where I'm going with this story yet, and updates may be irregular. This story's POV is based on how I view the world. This is me trying out my style of writing, which is writing what I think. There will be quite little descriptions of stuff in general. I see things as the thing itself (my summary of Hamilton is a kid who goes overseas to study ends up in a war and becomes a figurehead in the war because he wanted to study) and I get the feeling that I'm desensitized to anything, despite me crying at the end of BioShock 1 when I saved all the Little Sisters. I have no idea how to write in accents, so just imagine the accents in your heads as you read. If you feel that this style of writing is flawed or can be improved, a review on how I can improve will be greatly appreciated. I do not have a beta as of yet. I hope you enjoy my little story.

* * *

Usually, before sleeping, I would be wide awake, just speculating what would happen if certain, fictitious scenarios would happen to me. That one time when I thought of Slenderman made me stay up for the entire night.

But I'm starting to get off track here.

I wondered, 'What if the Daedra existed?'

As the Elder Scrolls universe *or is it world/s?* was formed from literally nothing, to a number of entities gaining self awareness, to worlds made by said entities.

Assuming our world, Earth, is one of these worlds, the Daedra would most likely exist.

And this is all based around another question, 'Is our world created from Aurbis?'

The multi-verse theory could also be simplified to some entity/ies creating many planes of worlds that are similar to one another, 'Constants and Variables" to quote from BioShock Infinite.

And this train of thought led to even more speculations, such as the summoning of Atronachs and travelling between planes of existence formed from Aurbis.

After two hours, a random thought popped up.

'Well, not like they exist anyways. The Elder Scrolls series is fiction, and it's not like tonight's ideas and thoughts would help me in real life, except maybe fanfiction.'

I scoffed, before snuggling into my bed to fall asleep.

* * *

"This child has some incredible thoughts, Hoermius."

He scoffed at Vaermina.

"What's so incredible about a mortal child's-"

He paused, causing Vaermina to grin widely.

"Oh? Has a mortal child made you rethink your words?"

She taunted.

The Daedric Prince of knowledge didn't seem to hear her.

"This child… HE'S AMAZING!" He shouted in what seemed like delight to Vaermina. She looked at her fellow Prince.

"Based on what he knew from a source he read off two weeks ago, he built a solid theory on the world, but he-" The mass of tentacles convulsed slightly.

"But... but… The theory is solid, why did he discard it?"

"He shrugged it off as fiction, which is understandable since he's a mere mortal on a plane of existence none of us Daedra interacted with." Merida's voice spoke from behind the two Daedric Princes.

The Daedric Prince of Life was also intrigued from the conversation and subject of conversation of the two usually bickering Princes.

"But still…" The pout was plainly obvious in the tentacles' words.

"Shall I take it from him? Such thoughts may be detrimental to our secrecy in his world." Vaermina offered.

"We shall do no such thing! His memories is precious and we will not interrupt this world's natural flow!" Hoermius exclaimed in anger.

"Calm down Hoermius. While Vaermina raises a valid point, I believe such an… intriguing mind would help other worlds." Meridia stated.

"And how do you suppose we do that? And what if he decides not to help the other worlds?" Vaermina questioned.

"We could test him in a world he has knowledge of, but not experienced before."

"A world he knows is fictional? And which one shall we use?"

Meridia simply smiled.

"My personal favorite."

* * *

"Wake..."

Argh, my head…

I know I didn't drink alcohol, but the pounding behind my eyes felt like how hangovers are described in stories.

"… up Jon."

What the hell happened when I was sleeping?

"Wake up you lazy pig!"

"Five more minutes." I groaned out.

Wait.

I live alone.

…

I cracked opened my left eye.

The sight of black clothing and long, blonde hair made me pause. My left hand that was rising to rub my eyes was halted mid air.

Who the hell is that?

"Jonathon Mercer Smith! You will get out of bed and get dressed in the next five minutes!"

The girl in front of me pulled out a stick, which was around the length of half of her forearm, and pointed it at me.

At the back of my mind, I could sense the danger, despite not seeing any.

It's just a piece of wood, what can it-

'Dogwood and Unicorn hair, twelve and one quarter inches.' A sudden flash of information zoomed past my mind's eye.

What the hell…?

"Alright, I'm up Luna." I heard myself grumble.

This is starting to freak me out now.

I didn't even open my mouth, yet I spoke.

"Jon, I told you last night to sleep early so that we could leave for the Quidditch World Cup." Her disappointed tone made my heart ache, strangely.

My hand reached out and ruffled her hair, causing her to pout.

Why did I do that?

The question should actually be, why the hell am I in the Harry Potter world?

That was the components and dimensions of a wand, I know it. And the girl in front of me had slightly glazed over grey eyes, a trait Luna Lovegood had, or rather, has.

My body moved without my consent, or even awareness.

' _ **Child, you have intrigued us.'**_

Ok, I am going to freak out soon.

' _ **Allow me to introduce myself. I am Meridia.'**_

Meridia? Isn't that…

The name of a Daedric Prince…

' _ **Yes, the very same Meridia. You have intrigued Hoermius with your thoughts, and hence garnered my attention. You see, we, the Daedric Princes, are testing you.'**_

A test?

Why?

Why me?

' _ **I told you, because you intrigued Hoermius. The previous mortal to interest him had the privilege of being possessed by him, so be glad you can still control you body, not including the brief possession earlier.'**_ Her voice held a tone of slight irritation.

Well, what do I need to do? And a little back story for living in a new world would be nice.

' _ **You have to determine your own goal. In this world, you are the adopted brother of Luna Lovegood. Found off the streets of Diagon Alley by Pandora Lovegood, you have been in the Lovegood family for three years before Luna's birth since you were one, making you seventeen now. What you do now would be up to you, but as Nocturnal also has an interest in you, you would be more likely to obtain a desired outcome from almost any scenario due to you being blessed by the Lady of Luck. I would intervene and help you with scenarios that would require you to make use of the knowledge of your personal past, but I would not be always available to help you. Following the events of the books and movies this would be the year of the TriWizard Tournament. Do as you wish, and once you are sure you are done with this world, contact me. You would know how to in the future. Good luck, my champion.'**_

Hang on a moment, champion?

…

She left.

She frigging left after telling me that!

How am I supposed to know what being her champion means?

Hell, what am I even capable of doing in this world?

Magic?

Daedric magic or Wizard magic?

I buried my head in my hands in frustration.

' _ **And also, if you need more information, a small black tome would always be available to you. Just write in your questions, or ask it verbally, and it would answer accordingly, unless I had restricted the tome to answer certain types of questions. However, feel free to test the boundaries.'**_

True to her words, a small bulge in my right pants pocket confirmed her words.

Well…

Time to change, before interrogating the shit out of the book.

* * *

So… I have the magics of both Wizard and Daedra.

This seems like fun, but the book said that I needed to practice the only Daedric magic I had, which was Conjure Familiar, to get other variations of Daedric magic. I could summon my Familiar, which uses my mana to sustain itself, and my Familiar is a weakened version of a Flame Atronach that grows proportionately with my own magic.

Fun fact, the Flame Atronach I summoned seemed very friendly when I summoned it the first time in my room. It could also speak, but only in what seemed like Daedric. The tome assured me that my familiar would be able to speak English after it had more interaction with me and other people, but I would be able to sense it's emotions after the first few summons.

I had changed quickly into a simple Muggle attire that consisted of brown slacks, a black jacket over a grey shirt and white sneakers.

This world of Harry Potter seemed to be pushed ahead of time, so Luna was born on 1996, instead of 1981, making the current year 2007.

I don't remember much of this year, but I have the 'Tome of Selective Knowledge' to consult whenever I needed any information.

Xenophilius had prepared breakfast which had pancakes, tea, some honey and a jar of Marmite on the table.

He chatted with Luna about the Quibbler, which 'I' had no interest in apparently.

Shame, I wanted to learn about more, but I naturally zoned out and droned on about what I wanted to do in my head.

Firstly, check to see if I could hook up with Forge and Gred for pranks.

Secondly, make Umbridge unable to nail my ass in the future.

Thirdly, troll the shit out of Voldermort when I have the chance to.

That's pretty much it. I'll try not to involve myself in the TriWizard tournament since I would probably replace Cedric and die. But if I have good enough reflexes and instincts…

Nah, better to not risk it.

Breakfast was quick, which is surprising as I expected Luna to eat slowly. But being two minutes behind schedule might probably be the cause of that.

We reached the portkey about a kilometer away from our home on a hill with our stuff.

Stuff being an enchanted tent, a bag full of food and snacks, another bag filled with tea, kettles and burners, yet another bag of clothing, and finally a bag of my miscellaneous personal items, which included a set of headphones, phone and my own clothing. *The technology had runes and enchantments to prevent magic from seeping into the circuitry and allowed them to function as per normally.*

All carried by me.

And what I hate about this is that I offered to carry them all.

This seems like a daily occurrence with this family.

The son carries all the stuff while the father and daughter talk about their magazine.

I don't share their brand of madness, so I don't really understand what they discussed and Xenophilius and Luna understood that.

Luna seemed to act normal with me, and I found out that she uses her 'Loony' personality in school as a defense mechanism against any bullies.

I understood why she did it. I don't like why she did it.

Hogwarts better watch out cause anyone who bullies Luna this year will answer to me and my Flame Atronach. Well, mostly my Flame Atronach.

Our portkey was a tree branch on top an empty hill, which seemed pretty obvious to me. We reached it with three minutes to spare. It seemed as though we were the only ones to use this particular portkey.

Two minutes left.

A carriage with the French flag painted proudly on the side of the carriage pulled by two black stallions came up the hill.

Huh, fancy.

The driver pulled over a few meters away from us, and opened the doors.

I raised an eyebrow.

A noble family from France, then.

The first one to come out was a dark haired man with fair skin dressed in… a suit? Damn, he's going to be sweating like hell in the crowds. Unless he is in the V.I.P booths which have air conditioning runes and refreshments.

The next three who came out all look similar. As in, similar physical characteristics. Beautiful and blonde. Other than that they seemed to be dressed differently, and the height difference also

One minute.

They had better hurry. Heh, imagine what would happen if a prestigious family turned up late to an important event like the Quidditch World Cup.

Business deals and social networking would end almost instantly. Unless, of course, you happen to be incredibly influential that no one would really care about that and suck up to you anyways.

They walked the distance between them and the portkey.

Well, at least they walked at a reasonable pace. They'd probably reach the portkey with ten seconds left to grab onto the portkey.

The family seemed surprised at the sight of us, and they hastened their pace.

Thirty seconds left.

The father greeted us first.

"Bonjour," Huh, French. "I am Monsieur Delacour, and this is my wife, Apolline, and my children, Fleur and Gabrielle."

Hmm… Delacour…

WAIT WHAT?

Oh shit, oh shit, they're Veela, the allure is going to make me confused and drool like a love sick fanboy and I won't be able to think straight and I would not grab the portkey before-

I grabbed the wood right before it activated.

* * *

We were spinning around, each hand grabbing onto the portkey like it was our lifeline.

Which technically is, since if we let go too early we would be stranded in an unknown location and may possibly die.

Well, talk about morbid.

When Xenophilius turned to look at Luna and I, I could see Monsieur Delacour turning to his family too.

Guess it's time to let go.

I couldn't hear him with the air rushing around us, but I could read his lips.

'Let go now.'

I let go.

The feeling of falling when you're spinning at a high speed is actually nice. It feels like your body is gently falling, instead of throttling to the ground at a vicious velocity.

I let my body turn in circles for a while with my right leg extended, before bending my right knee.

I managed to land on my left leg and right foot.

Damn I'm such a badass.

Luna and Xenophilius' less graceful face plant onto the grass made me blink.

Luna, I can understand, but Dad? He has experience with portkeys. *I need to start calling him that, since he's my dad now. Technically.*

They turned their bodies so they faced the sky. They stayed there, motionless.

Oh for the love of-

"I'll go set the tent now Dad."

I sighed as I went to look for a quiet corner far from where the masses would be.

Those two would be the death of me, I just know it.

"Um, excuse me Monsieur?"

The matron of the Delacour family spoke up from behind me.

I turned and saw the French family brushing the dirt off their attire.

"Oh right. Sorry about earlier, I kinda zoned off. I doubt Dad introduced us. I'm Jonathon Smith, adopted son of Xenophilius Lovegood and brother of Luna Lovegood, both of whom are currently gazing into the sky in search of Nargles."

A quiet 'There's one.' from Luna sounded out in the empty field of the moor.

"I heard your introductions, Monsieur Delacour. Am I correct in my assumption that you and your family are from France?"

He nodded.

"You are perceptive, young man." A statement.

I shrugged.

"Not really. The French flag on your carriage from earlier," I looked pointedly at a badge on his suit which held the insignia of the French counterpart of Wizarding Britain. "And the French flag on your suit told me."

He nodded appraisingly. "Really perceptive." He chuckled.

I smiled slightly.

"It's been nice knowing you." I gave him a slight bow before turning to leave.

"Actually I wanted to ask if we could set up our tent next to yours."

I paused.

What in the thirteen Daedric Princes name is this luck?

"Oh, well you're welcome to follow me, but I haven't really found where to set up my own tent." I laughed nervously.

* * *

Our tents were close together, but not too close.

The female Delacours were surprisingly quiet, choosing to observe me whilst I set up my family's tent.

We chose a section of the moors that was close to the stadium, yet not too close to the large clusters of the other tents. It was close to the woods, and had a tap the distance of a five minute walk away.

"Monsieur Smith?"

A high pitched voice made me jump.

I turned around.

It was the younger of the Delacour siblings.

"Yes?"

She pulled the seams of her skirt down, clearly nervous.

"Merci." She paused, before she sported a large blush as she turned around and fled to her mother who gave me a weird look. I felt uncomfortable suddenly.

Shit, what did I do?

I pushed it to the back of my mind before I became anxious, and quickly set up my tent. I checked the interior to confirm that the enchantments were working properly, before placing the numerous bags down at the space meant to be the living room.

I retrieved my headphones and music player, plugging the headphones into the music player and letting it loop by my neck.

All done. Now for the water for the 'kids' tea.

I scoffed at my own joke.

Dad seemed to be like a child sometimes, especially when he gets to have private time with Luna.

I took off my jacket before two of the empty kettles found a comfortable position in my hands as I left the tent.

What I saw made me blink.

Monsieur Delacour had not completed setting up his tent while I had finished it.

His wife and children watched on with obvious amusement in their eyes as he struggled to slot the pole into the holes meant for it.

I felt pity for him.

I set down the two kettles.

"Here, Monsieur, allow me."

He seemed startled, but let me help him anyways.

"You see, this end of the pole has a small protrusion to be pushed into the ground of support against the wind, so the other end goes into the hole first. The same goes for the other one." I explained as I inserted the poles. The shape of the tent started to form due to the two bending poles. "Now, this loop at the base is meant for that protrusion of the pole, and you push the pole into it before ensuring it's firmly held by the ground."

He nodded with rapt attention.

Wow, this fourty something year old man did not know how to set up a tent.

Wizards seem like children now.

"Merci, Monsieur Smith." A much deeper feminine voice spoke out. Apoline maybe.

"It's fine, no problem at all." I replied, bowing my head slightly at the direction of the voice whilst I still worked on the tent.

I finished quickly, and brushed the dirt of my hands.

"I'm going to collect some water from the tap, would you like me to help you get a kettle or two?" I offered.

Gabrielle was hiding behind her mother, which looked adorable, whilst her mother and sister looked at me.

I felt a strange sensation overcome me.

It was… unpleasant, to say the least.

Every part of my body was being compressed, and I know I lost consciousness for a moment or two.

"Femme." I heard Monsieur Delacour spoke sharply.

The feeling stopped.

Huh, how was I on the ground?

And I'm sweating like a bull.

Damn I need to shower later.

Crap, I'm zoning off again.

Apoline had a hand cupping her cheek, as she smiled innocently at me.

"Désolé, je venais pour vérifier."

"I apologise for my wife's behavior, Monsieur Smith."

I blinked.

"Wait, that was her?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, unfortunately. Again, I apologise Monsieur Smith."

"Call me Jon. But, how was that her? She couldn't have used any Legilimency on me, as my Occlumency shields are still up, and she couldn't have done anything." I wondered out loud

Maybe it's the Veela allure?

But shouldn't it make men into blubbering idiots trying to do anything to get their attention?

Why did it make me feel pain?

"Then address me as Jean." I nodded.

"As for how, my wife is a Veela. Have you heard of them?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Read a page of an encyclopedia about them before, about two or three years ago. But shouldn't it, I don't know, instill a sense of… what's that word… lust, attention seeking behavior or something into the opposite gender?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Generally, yes. But there are some who do not experience those effects when feeling their allure. Did you feel anything?"

I nodded as I took a moment to collect myself. "I felt that my body was crushing itself. I think I felt my toes…" I glanced at Gabrielle who came out of hiding to look at me worriedly.

"Do something I shouldn't describe in the company of a young girl." He too glanced at Gabrielle.

"I think it'll be wise for me to go now." I laughed nervously as I went to pick up my kettles.

I left before any other questions were asked.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" I asked outloud.

"A test? No, it's not like I plan on doing anything to them. Or did she assume I wanted to do something stupid like poison their water? Maybe. I mean I am a stranger who offered to help when he could have went about his own business. That and Jean had a carriage and a badge with the French flag. It could mean that he's in an important position in a government post. Maybe a diplomat, then? Eh, I shouldn't speculate."

My ramblings were cut short when I heard the sound of grass being crushed quickly underfoot behind me.

Luna and Dad were probably still at the same spot from earlier, so it can't be them.

Apoline? Nah, she's too lady like to be running. That and she's wearing high heels.

I turned around to look at my pursuer.

Huh, it's Fleur.

"Hello."

Good going. You're going to see her for the next year in Hogwarts, dumbass.

But I can't be sauve, or she'll assume like I'm like other guys who talk to her for her looks.

Damn my courtesy.

"Hello." She was panting slightly. Her waist length blonde hair was swaying as she walked beside me. I noticed the single kettle that seemed more for pouring tea than retrieving water in her hands.

We walked in relatively awkward silence. She brushed aside a few strands of hair that were stuck to her face due to the sweat.

"I'm sorry about my mother." Her French accent seemed thick.

"It's fine. As long as I don't bother her again I probably won't deserve to be under that horrifying feeling again." I shuddered. It really hurt to feel your toes explode. Trust me, I know that somehow.

"She wanted to test you."

Huh.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "No idea."

We continued walking. About three more minutes would be left of this walk if I had continued at my pace. *Pout*

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

I glanced over at her.

"No idea why. Maybe it's because it's creepy to stare at someone within the first two hours of their meeting? Or is it because it's creepy to stare in general? Why is it creepy anyways? It's not like I'm plotting to do anything-" She immediately widened the distanced between us. "And I'm a nice person. Unless nice is relative and I'm not as nice as I think…" I trailed off.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble about random things." I bowed my head slightly.

"It's fine." It clearly wasn't from her tense tone.

Awkward silence filled the air again.

"I'm really sorry." I sighed. "I haven't really have much experience with social interaction in general. How about we start anew? I'm Jon Smith, but you can call me Jon." I held out a hand for her to shake.

She stared at my hand for a few moments.

"Fleur Delacour." She grasped my hand, not too loosely, but not tight as well.

I shook it.

"May we turn out to be good friends."

Her hands were really smooth…

No, bad Jon, she's going to get together with Bill Weasley, don't destroy canon.

"Why do you have technology with you? Shouldn't it be unusable due to magic?"

Her question was so sudden I jumped. Damn it nerves…

"Well, it should be. But I carved some runes on the exterior and interior of the casings of each item to make it so that magic would be siphoned out, and no magic could leak into the items. The runes for 'expel', 'protect', 'barrier' and 'transfer' in the correct matrix allows magic to be transferred from within a protected and defined area to be pushed out. The barrier makes it so that magic can't go back into the items."

She was satisfied with the answer.

"Could you teach me how to do it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My Muggle born friends get to watch this thing called a television and use the internet, and I want to try but because of magic…" Ah. A jealous school girl then.

"Sure. Which school are you in, by the way? I don't know if France has their own magical institution meant for the French."

"L'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons."

I scrunched up my face.

"Sorry Fleur, I don't speak French."

She looked at me apologetically.

"The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. And you?"

"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I paused. "Which sounds more like a weird illness a pig would get now that I say it out loud in the company of another."

Puns only I would get. Yes. Mental fist pump.

' _Come play with me.'_

…

What the hell was that?

Fleur certainly didn't say anything, and she's the only one close enough to me to hear.

Wait…

Is that you, Flame Atronach?

' _Yes. Hello Master!'_

Well you sound awfully cheerful. How are you talking to me? Telepathy between a Daedra and human using the pact formed from the Summon Familiar spell? But that would require physical contact to form a tether between Oblivion and this world, and I know I didn't touch you because I freaked out about the fire, and there are no portals between this world and Oblivion, well that I know of anyways. Or is it just because our pact as Master and Familiar that allows this to happen?

' _Yep! The pact also allows the subconscious exchange of information, so for the past hour or so I learnt your language from you, and you learnt Daedric script, speech as well as more Daedric magic from me.'_

… This is a deus ex machina if I ever saw one.

' _But since I'm only a lesser Daedra in the hierarchy of Daedra here in Oblivion, I don't really know much about the Daedric magics, so apologies Master. But you can still use what I know, which are basic fire magics.'_

Hang on, if I can do what you do, is it possible for you to perform Wizard magics? But that will require you to develop a magic core, as all Wizards and Witches have one. Unless you being of Daedric descent allows you to control and manifest the magical energy from your body or soul to the outside of your body or soul.

"Jon? Are you okay?" Fleur's concerned voice jolted me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just mulling over a theory about magic."

She didn't seem convinced.

Should I keep my Daedric magic to myself?

I shouldn't, cause it'll definitely bite me in the ass with vengeance later on, but it'll also remove the element of surprise I would have as an advantage…

Eh, screw it.

"I have this… ability to summon a magical being from another world that is able to control fire." Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, and I get to use its abilities that grow and get stronger over time. So, I was wondering if it could use my magic, or Wizard magics in general. I mean, if I can use its magic, it means that I have, at the bare minimum, the biological, mental and physical requirements to use it. In theory, or my theory rather, the vice versa should be possible. As in, my familiar would be able to use my magic as well."

"Do you even know what it means to have a familiar, Jon?"

I shrugged.

"Not really, no."

"It means that you have been chosen by that entity to be its master. That you are worthy enough to command them. And if you've been chosen by a being of another world…" She stared at me in awe.

"…What? You're freaking me out here Fleur."

"Only the most powerful and legendary wizards had familiars. Merlin had a dragon for a familiar, and Albus Dumbledore's familiar is a phoenix. Atlantes, an evil wizard from two or three centuries ago had a blood crocodile as a familiar, and he is still feared today, despite his death, by the French Magical community due to the chaos and deaths he caused."

I shrugged.

 **Abrupt A.N: A blood crocodile is entirely my own 'creation'. It's a crocodile born from mixing a toad egg with the blood of a lizard and a snake and bones of a dragon. The creature born from this resembles a crocodile, but is blood thirsty and is able to become a puddle of blood. It's a lazy hunting technique that requires some stupid idiot to go examine a pool of blood. The blood crocodile would instantly reform back and crush the idiot with its weight before consuming the carcass. It's banned in all magical communities after what happened with Atlantes, who is featured in 'chansons de geste', and is said to have constructed a magical castle filled with illusions. I upped the ante by making him more vicious and actively send people into the castle by tricking them in this particular story. The people would be trapped by the illusions, and the blood crocodile would make sure there would have no survivors.**

"But I'm a normal kid. Well, being seventeen makes me an adult, but regardless, I'm not going to achieve anything like Merlin or Dumbledore, or that evil douche bag you mentioned."

She continued to stare at me for some time, making me feel uneasy under the gaze of her azure eyes.

"You are interesting, Jon Smith." She said simply when we reached the tap, which was surprisingly void of anyone else.

Please tell me this will not spiral down into chaos later on in the timeline, I need to stay incognito from Voldermort and his gang of hussies. If she spreads the word about me having a familiar from another world I'm basically going to shoot up to the top ten of Voldy's priority list of 'Kill, brainwash or control'.

"Anyways, what does your dad do? My father publishes this quirky magazine 'The Quibbler'."

"I've heard of that, your father is either brilliant or mad to claim that Crumpled Horned Snorkacks exist."

"Bleh, I'm not sure if they do, I thought saw one before, when they brought me to Sweden to hunt for one. But then I realized after that it was just a hallucination from some polluted water I drank. It looked like a purple cross between a snake with legs and a turtle shell was on its back, with a horn on the top of its head. But I went unconscious for the next three weeks after I saw that."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

I shrugged uncaringly as I filled up our kettles from the tap.

"Take it with a grain of salt and the knowledge that I was hallucinating. Or it could be that one needs to drink that water to see the Crumpled Horned Snorkacks due to some weird magic and its rules. I mean, prophecies exist so this idea is actually quite valid, now that I think about it."

She took her filled teapot with a soft 'Merci.'.

"But hey, I'm just speculating."

"You do that a lot." She pointed out.

"Speculate?"

"Oui."

"I like the idea of everything being connected one way or another, and it's fun to always theorize stuff. Like the fact that you don't like to talk about yourself, or your family."

She was silent.

"You didn't answer my question to what your father does, and you haven't mentioned almost anything about yourself."

Her silence was persistent.

"Sure, learn more about me but deny me learning more about you." I pouted slightly.

"It's just… You're one of the only males who don't look at me like a piece of meat."

I raised an eyebrow about this.

"Is it because of your Veela heritage?" I took a blind stab in the dark.

"Yes. Because of my maman, I inherited her beauty and allure, making it hard to hold conversations with men."

"So, what, I have the privilege of being Madame Fleur's first male friend? I'm honored." I mock bowed to her.

She looked flustered.

"But doesn't your inhuman beauty, apologies for the unintended pun, cause more problems than that? I know from experience that woman can be a jealous lot."

She nodded.

"My friends accused me of stealing their boyfriends when I didn't. Other girls get jealous because of the attention I get from boys."

I scoffed.

"Then they are obviously not your friends. True friends would stick together and not accuse each other of bullshit like 'stealing their boyfriends'." I air quoted.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Our walk back had a comfortable silence now, contrasting with the earlier awkward silences.

"My father is a diplomat from France, but my sœur and I are studying in France."

"Wait, slur?"

"Sœur. It means sister in French."

Ah. You learn something new every day.

"You know, I just thought of something."

She looked at me curiously.

"Do you pretend to be snobbish and arrogant around other people?"

Her footsteps halted.

What?

It's just a question.

"How… how did you know?"

I shrugged.

"My own sister acts ditzy and innocent in school as a coping mechanism, and she gets bullied a lot, but she's normal around me and Dad. She acts like invisible creatures take her stuff when it's her own so called 'friends'. So I assumed you would have one too to prevent anyone from making friends with you so you don't feel as hurt when they talk behind your back."

"Yes, I do." Her reply was softer than what I heard from the past twenty minutes.

"Don't feel bad about it, everyone has their own coping mechanism. Like me. I am extremely quiet when around other people, especially strangers, but with friends I'm, well, I'm talkative and speak what I'm thinking. Huh, guess that means I feel like I'm friends with you, Fleur."

She started walking.

"Merci Jon. Really."

"Not a problem. Now, I need to put back the kettles and get those two lazy family members of mine to come here."

Our tents were now in sight.

"I'll go ahead first, since I need to fetch the 'kids'. It was nice talking with you Fleur."

"Yeah, you too."

"Are the both of you ready to get up?"

"No, give us ten more minutes."

"I found another Luna."

Gad damn it.

"Our tent is near the south entrance of the stadium, close to the woods and the French family from earlier. It's about a ten minute walk from here. I'll go get the tea ready."

A chorused 'Thanks Jon.' made me smile slightly.

A new world and a new family.

And powers.

Powers are definitely at the top of this.

' _Master, could you summon me soon? It's boring here.'_

Alright, I'll do it later when no one is around.

' _Thanks! And call me Jane!'_

Jane?

…

That was random.

Meh, random went out the window when I got sent to the Harry Potter world by some supposedly fictional 'evil' entities.

* * *

It was really boring staying in the tent by myself.

Well, Luna and dad were asleep. But same difference.

The shouting and cheers for the national teams were drowned out by the loud music blasting out of my headphones. Luckily the music I saved in my music player before I came here was still able to be played, and was not deleted due to them not existing at this time. I don't think I'll be able to survive without Unravel by TK.

Our dinner was a simple affair, tea and a pork roast.

I made an extra portion and brought it over to the Delacours. Seeing as we would be 'neighbours' for the next two weeks, I might as well be amiable. They thanked me, as the matron of the Delacour family was preparing dinner just then. The interior of their tent was incredibly decorated, with impressive decorum and portraits of what looked like their family members. There were also landscape paintings of hills and scenic views of lakes.

I had quickly excused myself, making myself scarce from the tingling I started to feel when Apoline looked at me.

The chantings and fan girl screams from the outside died down a little.

Good, I can go out now and more than likely won't be seen.

I sneaked out and made my way to the woods, ensuring that no one was coming.

Well, the Death Eaters would probably be meeting up to discuss about the attacks, unless they're so prepared that they won't need to meet up at all.

"Conjure Familiar."

The small orb that indicated a Conjuring spell appeared in my right hand.

I snapped my fingers, and Jane materialized out of a portal from Oblivion.

" _It's nice to come out.'_ She 'spoke'.

"Well, what did you need? I'm sure you didn't ask me to summon you just for fun."

She was silent, and only the crackling of fire and the distant shouts could be heard.

"Seriously? Just for fun?"

She seemed to be pouting

" _It's boring back there!"_ She whined.

I shook my head in amusement.

"I need to test out something first before I try to test my theory. Give me a moment."

I set my headphones and music player onto the ground on my jacket before I took out my wand (A mix of Alder and Yew wood, and a fusion of phoenix feather, unicorn hair and dragon heart string, fourteen inches) and casted the shield charm in front of me. I could feel the magic gather into my wand, before it spread out in front of me as I slashed my wand upwards.

"Hit me with a fire ball."

Jane seemed curious about this as well, and threw one almost lazily.

The fire ball impacted the shield, and the flames exploded over it, covering my vision.

I banished the flames away.

"So since Daedric magic can interact with Wizard magic…"

So I can test to see if Jane can cast Protego.

Hang on a moment, not so fast. I need to see if I can use the fire ball spell first.

" _It's easy, you gather up your mana into your palm, visualize it being set on fire before throwing it at your target."_

I tried it.

Mana feels different from magic, as in it feels like it's coming from inside my body and gathering on my palm.

I tossed the fire ball at the ground, and it burst into a smaller sea of flames.

Huh. Seems like my version of fire ball is weaker.

I banished the flames again.

"Alright, time to experiment Jane. Try to gather the surrounding magic in the air and form a field of it in front of you."

She concentrated, from the little whine I can hear in the telepathy link.

She made the same slashing movement with her hands upwards.

The slight shimmering of light that is associated with the shield charm wasn't present.

She frowned, and tried again. This time however, a slight shimmer could be seen.

I threw a fire ball at her.

It hit the shield, but the fire that erupted after the initial hit went through and reached her.

Hm, it seems that a wand is needed as a catalyst to maintain the magic for the spell.

"Well, it seems that we have to find a wand or something to act as a catalyst for you."

She hummed in reply, distracted.

" _Who is that?"_

She pointed at the woods, in the direction where we came from.

I turned, and saw blonde hair behind a tree.

"Madame Delacour, if you would like to come out and join us."

Fleur was the one hiding.

"Hi." She waved at us.

" _Hello Fleur!"_ Jane waved back enthusiastically.

She jumped, probably from shock.

"Sorry if Jane here scared you. She's the familiar I mentioned earlier today. Jane, Fleur. Fleur, Jane."

Jane went forward to shake Fleur's hand, but she flinched from the sight of the fire.

"Don't worry, the fire surrounding her is harmless. Unless she identifies you as a threat." I added.

She took the hand and shook it.

" _Nice to meet you! I'm Jane!"_

Sigh. She knows…

"I'm Fleur."

" _Do you want to play with me?"_

If her slightly warped voice didn't make it sound creepy already, her wide smile which was engulfed in flames definitely made it creepy.

* * *

Jane and Fleur 'played' with each other for the next hour or so.

Get your minds out of the gutter.

They dueled, each using their own magic against the other.

But in a weird turn of events, it ended as a frenzy of fire balls being tossed everywhere. I had to banish the flames or douse them with a quick 'Aguamenti' before any visible damage was caused.

It ended with Jane going back to Oblivion due to insufficient mana from me.

"That… was… fun." Fleur was panting and sweating like mad.

"Do you need some water?" I offered a transfigured cup filled with fresh water.

She took it and gulped down the life giving liquid greedily.

"I didn't know you could summon balls of fire."

She snorted, quite unlike how a lady should act.

"Veela have a natural affinity with fire. Pure blood Veelas can summon fire from nothing. I needed to wait for Jane to throw enough fire to use against her."

"Except she is made out of fire, so fire spells and attacks are basically useless against her."

She laughed.

"Oui."

"It's definitely getting late. Probably eleven now. You should head back."

She frowned.

"And you?"

I shrugged.

"I still want to practice. Unless…" She looked visibly uncomfortable.

Sigh…

"I'll bring you back to your tent."

"But- but what about your practice? I don't want to bother you." She was flustered.

"It's just practice." I dismissed her worries with a wave. "Plus if anything happened to you, I would have to face your mom's torture again." I scrunched my face up. That kind of pain was something I would like to avoid and never experience ever again.

"Thank you."

Huh, she likes to say that a lot.

"How did you learn to control those fire balls?" A little small chat to help her get her mind off of whatever was disturbing her.

"My maman taught me personally."

"Well I might need help someday with conjuring fire, so I'll be sure to ask you."

Under the shadows of the trees passing by, I could barely make out the silhouettes of several people in the woods.

Crap.

"Get your wand ready." I said under my breath to Fleur.

I slid my wand from my left hand to my dominant hand.

God I hope someone hears this.

Fleur tensed up next to me, and her right hand tightened on her wand.

"Heeeeey, look what we got hereee boyoss." The group of men were surrounding us now. The one in front was plump and judging by his slurred speech, drunk.

"It seems like we're gonna enjoy ourselves tonight." The hiccups and girly giggles made me snort.

I held Fleur close to me.

"Cover your ears." I whispered.

"Bombarda Maxima."

The explosive spell was aimed at the tree right behind the chubby bastard in front of us.

The huge 'bang' resounded in the woods, and hopefully the Delacour family, Luna or Xenophilius are awake.

The splinters of the wood rained upon the group of drunken men. A quick shielding charm in front of me blocked the small toothpick like shards from digging into our skin as I pushed Fleur towards the direction our tents were.

"Run!"

She compelled, and ran.

I would've followed her, but the blast didn't catch everyone off guard.

One of the drunkards managed to grab onto my right arm.

"You think you getting away?" He roared.

I glared at him, before punching him in the face with my free hand.

I turned to run, but the others had recovered. Quite quickly I might add.

"Well well, boyo." The chubby guy's voice was starting to annoy me.

"It seems that this kid has volunteered to be our victim for the night." A hoarse voice spoke out from behind the group of ten.

Hang on…

That's a Dark Mark on his forearm.

In fact…

They all have one…

They're all Death Eaters.

Shit.

And my mana reserves aren't replenishing enough for me to summon Jane.

Double shit.

Time to improvise.

"Are you Death Eaters?" I asked, loud enough for all of them to hear me.

They paused their advancement.

"Because the Dark Lord has sent me to infiltrate the French diplomat's family. He didn't mention help, especially from such esteemed Lords such as you."

Come on, come on… Don't buy my story… Need more time for any Ministry officials to come…

"The Dark Lord didn't mention anything about a brat!" One of them shouted out, his wand hand preparing to cast spells.

"Oh, is that so? If you doubt me, you can ask him yourself."

A rustle in the trees in front and behind me. Good.

"He didn't give me the Dark Mark to prevent any of the French guards, so you can summon him yourself. Though, I'm not sure if he would appreciate being summoned for such a trivial matter, especially when he's vulnerable now."

The one with the hoarse voice muttered.

"Boss, I think he's telling the truth."

The group seemed to relax slightly.

"So, if you Ministry officials would like to come out of hiding."

Stunners rained down on us.

On me.

Shit.

I felt the stunning spell hit me, right as I tried to open my mouth to explain.

* * *

The feeling of a stunner hitting you right on your head isn't a pleasant sensation.

I found myself in an interrogation room of sorts. My head was rested on the table, arms secured firmly in front of me, on the table as well.

Voices were mumbling around me, probably officials. Huh, Monsieur Delacour's voice seems to be beside me.

"Argh." I grimaced at the pain in my skull. The mumbling stopped.

I rose and saw two men, one by the door, and the other seated in front of me.

I rubbed my forehead.

I sighed in slight relief as my headache seemed to alleviate somehow.

"Jonathon Mercer Smith, adopted son of Xenophilius Lovegood, age seventeen, born on the fifteen of July." I nodded as I leaned back into the back rest of the chair. At least it's comfy.

"Suspected to be working for the Death Eaters."

I chuckled.

"Nay nay, mister official."

He frowned.

"According to what the officials who were present reported, you stated that you had a job from the Dark Lord himself."

I yawned.

"Nope. It was a lie, which worked too fabulously if even you government officials believed it."

His frowned deepened even more.

"I am willing to swear on my magic, take veritaserum, get threatened into having to lick the toilets of every country, get tortured, etcetera etcetera."

I sighed at his still disbelieving look.

"Look, I was cornered by some drunk men, I saw what I thought to be a Dark Mark on the forearms of all of them, I made a lie that I hoped would buy time for government officials to arrive to save me, and I made assumptions on their Dark Lord, I told them I was tasked with infiltrating the French diplomat's family, which is also a lie, and I bought enough time for you guys to arrive. And get stunned." I added as an afterthought.

He still didn't believe me.

This twat.

"You can ask Fleur Delacour about the cornering part, the rest I'm not sure since I told her to run from a group of ten drunken and sex driven fiends. And I'm still open with using veritaserum. I happen to be of legal age so I do have the rights to demand that I am innocent using veritaserum, but I'm also too young for any Occlumency shields to be set up to the level of being able to resist veritaserum. If you come up with some bullshit about how there's no veritaserum here and I can't use it to proof my innocence, then what about the guys who has a Dark Mark on his forearm?"

He checked the file he had in front of him, before getting up.

"I'm sure we can procure some veritaserum for you."

He left, but in came another.

Sigh.

"Mister Smith, I am a legal representative of our French diplomat, Jean Delacour. I'm sure you have met him?"

At my nod, he continued.

"For legal records sake, what were you doing with Fleur Delacour at ten in the evening to eleven in the evening a kilometer away from your tents?"

Well, time to troll the shit out of Jean now.

"We were practicing."

"Practicing what, exactly?"

"Oh you know, stuff kids my age practice. Hot and heavy stuff usually." I scratched my neck.

"Well, hot for me, I suppose. I can't really speak on her behalf."

The lawyer's eyes widened ever so slightly, and I could hear faint mutterings next to me.

"Could you elaborate further?"

I pretended to think about it.

"Yeah sure, why not? We got to a small empty part of the forest, where she took off her jacket and I pulled out my wand."

I could see his body tensing up, and glancing to my right.

"She proceeded to throw fire balls at me and I had to banish or douse them to prevent the trees from catching on fire."

The lawyer blinked.

The swearing next to me stopped.

I grinned.

"What were you thinking we did last night?"

He seemed flustered, judging by his blubbering.

"You may use Priori Incantatem to verify the spells I used last night. And I assure you I am still a virgin, and plan to be for the next few years."

He got up abruptly, thanked me, and left.

I smiled.

"Well that was fun. I need to troll people more, that felt fantastic." I thought out loud.

The next few minutes were of me humming and tapping on the table, watching the guard at the door fidget whenever I stared at him for too long and just plain boredom.

The door opened, and the first official came in.

"We have verified your words with miss Delacour, and you are free to go."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Give me veritaserum to proof myself innocent god damn it." He was surprised.

"If I gave my statement of not being affiliated with the Dark Lord without the influence of veritaserum, it would be dismissed, and fear of the Dark Lord would start to spread as people would think I really meant those words. So give me the damn potion."

He nodded hesitantly, before procuring a tiny bottle from his pocket.

He dripped three drops into my mouth, which I swallowed.

"What is your name?"

"Jonathon Mercer Smith."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Are you affiliated with the Dark Lord in any way, shape or form? In terms of contracts, both magical and non-magical?"

"No."

"Do you plan to infiltrate any government posts or offices?"

"No."

"Do you have an interest in my daughter?"

"Yes."

Wait what?

"Jean Delacour, you aren't supposed to question him."

I laughed.

"And the thirty seconds of veritaserum has just ran out." The government official pointed out.

"You have recorded down everything I said, no? Then it'll be sufficient to get me out of any Dark Lord business for the next few years or so, until some idiot wants to get me into trouble and uses last night's incident to put me in jail." I thought out loud.

"You are… surprisingly insightful for a young man of seventeen."

"Nah, not insightful. Just speculating or predicting future events with a very small degree of accuracy, there's a difference. And good morning to you, Jean." I said cheekily.

He glared at me.

"You little bastard…"

He held his wand up to my chest menacingly.

"If you hurt my little flower, I will make sure your body will flow out of whatever casket they put you in. Understood?"

I blinked.

"Isn't that a tad extreme? Plus I'm interested in her as a friend, not romantically. Maybe after a few months of hanging out, but not two days, that's for sure."

He still held his glare, before leaving.

* * *

When I returned to the tent, the Delacour's tent was already gone.

Heh, over protective father much?

"Jon! Where were you?" Luna asked, obviously concerned as she checked my body for injuries.

"I'm fine Luna, just got caught up by some idiots. Why are you packing up?"

The bags were outside and dad was in the middle of dismantling the tent.

"The Ministry officials told us to move closer to the stadium. There was an attack in the woods apparently, and for security sake we need to move."

Hahaha, if only she knew what happened.

We moved closer to the masses, and went to some tent restaurant for a late breakfast, which served surprisingly good waffles.

After breakfast, Xenophilius took Luna to wonder around and see the shops, whilst I stayed at our tent to watch out for any Nargles from stealing our stuff. Which meant that I needed to watch out for any thieves.

I laid in bed, listening to music whilst watching the entrance.

It gets boring after a while, just listening to music and watching a flap.

' _Master, I found a library for Daedra Magic!'_ Jane's childish voice made me jump.

Oh, good.

Do you think you could learn from some tomes on any useful spells? Like healing, summoning weapons and stuff like that?

' _Sure!'_

The link between us went silent.

Sheesh, I need to play with Jane more, it's not fair for me to keep asking her to do stuff for me.

…

This is getting boring…

Now I regret not following them to go explore the shops.

Well, I could…

I quickly wrote in the tome I had.

'Can I perform any spells to ensure no one can get into this tent?'

A locking charm wrote itself on its pages.

Good.

I casted the charm over the flap, and wrote a note in a special ink only Luna could see with her Spectrespecs before sticking it onto the flap.

There, now I can roam the world!

Cue evil laughter and lightning!

But judging by the grey clouds overhead…

I hate my luck sometimes.

I went back to the tent and casted a water repelling charm on the note I left, before going back to explore.

Various shops had already opened, but they seemed to be running low on merchandise.

Well, luckily I have a pouch of Galleons, should I find anything I fancy.

* * *

*Twenty minutes later*

This is getting repetitive now.

I'm sure I walked past that store selling Omniculars twelve times now.

Argh, maybe I should head back and laze in bed again.

Plus the light drizzle might make me fall sick.

I scoffed.

I'm a wizard now, and that means stronger immune system.

I hope.

Sigh…

Well, maybe I'll take a right now…

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

And immediately bump into someone.

Oh it's Fleur and her mother.

"Good afternoon ladies." I bowed my head slightly.

Apoline seemed surprised at the sight of me, and Fleur ducked her head down.

"Good afternoon to you too." Apoline's voice was filled with amusement.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much yesterday. Pain is not usually associated with a Veela's allure."

"Oh no, I'm fine. May I add that you speak wonderful English."

She chuckled.

"Thank you. Fleur over here was telling me about what happened last night."

Her eyes twinkled.

Oh god.

"I hope it was your first time as well."

"What?"

"She told me all that happened last night, the hot action." Fleur seemed to imitate Gabrielle, and hid further behind her mother's back.

"Although, I can advice you on the proper forms and positions, if you like?"

…

Jon dot exe has crashed.

Rebooting system.

…

I couldn't help it.

I laughed like mad.

Here's an old lady who looked thirty, offering advice to a young man who she thinks sexed her daughter.

"I'm so sorry." I gasped. "But it's just too funny."

She frowned, genuinely concerned.

"What do you mean?"

She wanted to say more but I cut her off with a wave, whilst still laughing.

Fleur shrunk even more.

"We didn't do anything of that nature, Madame."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But the way she described it, and how her father reacted-"

"It must have been a huge misunderstanding. I went out last night by myself to practice magic, and Fleur must have heard me walking and decided to join me. It led to the group of drunkards cornering us, and well you know the rest."

I couldn't see Fleur anymore, behind her mother's back.

"Oh? Well, I apologize. It seems Fleur needs to learn how to phrase her words properly in the presence of her parents."

Oh, how I pitied her.

"But seriously, between the both of us," the indignant cry of 'Maman!' behind her was ignored, "Would you do it if you had the chance?"

Hm…

"Well, if we knew each other for either an extensively long time or developed those feelings for each other quickly, and mutually want to do it, then yes. But if either of us don't want to, then no."

She seemed satisfied with the answer.

"You have my approval. Now, don't let this old lady hinder two 'friends'." She said right before she left Fleur alone with me.

Her face was bright red, which contrasted her azure eyes.

"Well, your parents seem… nice, I guess?"

She looked away.

"Did you mean it when you said you would… do it?"

I shrugged.

"Why not? You're a beautiful young lady and I had the pleasure of knowing the person past the physical appearances. If our relationship were to escalate from friends to being romantically involved, I wouldn't mind. But I follow the general rule of 'No sex within the first week of knowing each other'. Besides, with your father willingness to castrate me and your mother's innate ability to make me feel physically discomfort to the point of knocking me unconscious," I shrugged. "I doubt I would want to even entertain the notion of playing with your feelings."

She suddenly wrapped her left hand into my right.

"Thank you."

It felt nice.

"No problem."

Should I?

Probably shouldn't.

…

Alright, trolling shallst commence.

I smiled wickedly.

"My flower."

She inhaled sharply.

"It was my father, wasn't it?"

"Yeeeeap." I popped the 'p'.

She started grumbling under her breath, which I found to be endearingly adorable.

* * *

Writing benchmark: 9,906 words

If you have enjoyed this little story of mine, would you kindly leave a review of how it's good, how it's bad and what you think I could improve on?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: This is a much shorter chapter, I apologize, but I'm going to try to update my story every Monday. My previous chapter had three full days worth of work, while this is only two half days. I hope you enjoy my story, and thank you all of those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. And Jean won't burn Death's door off its hinges, because she'd probably talk it's ears off first, before playing around with it by slowly scorching it, and then proceeding to use it as charcoal. How and why, I'm not sure. But it's Jean, she's pretty… eccentric, let's put it there. Spoiler, by the way, Jane is much older than she acts, but she likes doing so because it keeps people on guard during fights. Another spoiler, this chapter ends with a much more depressing tone. And many references to the Fate franchise. All I can say is, Zelretch is one hell of a troll.

* * *

Please tell me this is the movie universe, and not the book universe.

Because if it's the one following the book's general plot, I'm definitely bringing unwanted attention to myself should I be around Barty Crouch Jr when he casts the Dark Mark.

… Probably adopt Winky and prevent the beautiful pairing of Dobby and Winky.

Sigh…

Repercussions…

And because of me, Bill's likely never going to even meet Fleur if we continue down this route, which will result in the loss of the house Harry and gang would need to stay in, and it's also where Dobby's grave would be.

And way before that, there would be no wedding for the Death Eaters to crash, meaning less security around the Burrow, and likely more casualties.

Back's too warm now, time to lie on my side.

And because of that, the Weasleys would be in even more trouble…

And when I factor in the butterfly effect, there would be even more consequences due to the entropy or the chaotic nature of whatever…

I really screwed up…

Argh… Ok, so if I nip this by its bud now, things might go smoothly.

But keyword is might.

And with me here as a relative of the Lovegood family, I might be able to defend Luna from being taken by the Death Eaters, unless they use some underhanded methods. Or… I would be another hostage for them to use against dad.

I really need to be strong, huh?

Damn.

And I thought Harry Potter has it hard.

He just needs to travel with two of his best friends, deal with the fallout of a Horcrux messing with their heads, and destroy five, maybe even three of them before facing the Dark Lord. And a tournament he never wanted to compete in, a bitchy teacher, facing the Dark Lord himself for the first time, Dumbledore's death, Snape pretending to be a traitor and more.

Whereas I need to carefully navigate through my everyday actions to make it so that the desired outcome of the world would be the same or better as the one in the books or movies.

Huh, his situation sounds much worse when I put it this way.

And it's about three to four years too early for me to even start comparing what might happen, what could happen and what happened before it even happens.

Ok, calm down, me. You're only going to get insomnia if you keep panicking about stuff years in advance.

Plus for all I know Fleur and I might not even end up as a thing by the end of this year, hell even this week.

Calm down… calm down…

Jon used Calm Mind, it was super effective!

Heh…

Now I'm curious if Pokemon is even a thing in the Wizarding world.

Probably not, since magic, being a shitty deus ex machina, prevents the use of technology.

But now that I'm on this subject, what would happen should I shoot Voldermort with a spell that cleanses the soul?

Is there even such a spell?

If there is, theoretically speaking, we could heal him till his soul destroys itself. Because his soul has been under immense stress with the 'ripping apart of soul' thing, we could force it to fully heal, which stresses the soul even more. And once the soul passes a point of stress, it would give up on living and just die. But what is that breaking point? And how stressed is his soul?

Hell, do different souls have different stressing points?

I need more information about this, but I can't ask the tome since it's dark and I don't want to light a lamp and wake Luna up, who's sleeping in the bed beside mine.

Back to speculating.

In four more days, the last match of the World Cup will be held, and the night after that, the Death Eaters will make their move. When the Death Eaters are finishing, Barty Crouch Jr will make his move near the woods. I need to make sure I don't go anywhere near the woods at that moment.

So do I want to stay in the camp areas and defend the Muggles? That would mean risking attention from the Dark Lord, if I use Jane and Daedric magic, and possible death and imprisonment by the Death Eaters since I would appear to be opposing them.

I like my freedom and current life, so I'll skip option number two.

But if I summon Jane during the chaos, when no one is looking, she can help the Muggles and I won't be suspected of summoning her since I'm just a student at Hogwarts.

But Fleur knows about her…

Shit, I really didn't think this through.

Ok, new plan.

Learn how to summon a different element of Atronach, and cross my fingers and hope that no one will know about it. Or the 'Reanimate Dead' spell.

Is that even Daedric magic? Or is it mortal magic from Skyrim?

… Another thing to ask the tome, I suppose.

I turned onto my left side now.

In three days, the Weasleys will be coming, and I don't remember if the Lovegood family met any of them during their stay here.

Should I introduce myself to them, or has this body already met them before I started living in it?

… Questions to ask the tome has gone up to three now.

Meridia might not be there to take control of my body and talk to them anyways, so I need to learn more about myself.

That sounds so wrong now.

Hmmm…

I need a notebook to write my ramblings, should I die before Voldy dies. At least someone else will know about it. But then again, the wizards and witches supporting Voldy might get a hold of it…

Why is this so complicated? Why can't I be strong enough to just bust down Voldy's front door, kill him, then destroy each of his Horcruxes?

… Oh yeah, I'm just a Muggle under this Wizard body.

Heh, I still do things the Muggle way. Despite being a Wizard, and being able to use Daedric fire, I still light up candles with matches.

Then again, I could train myself for two to three years in magic, both Wizard and Daedric, before going to confront Voldy.

But it will be painful, arduous and a huge waste of my god damn time. I have a new life now, I'm not going to waste it on some Dark Lord that can't even use common sense.

I mean Sirius-ly (PUNS), the 'oh so horrible' Dark Lord has hundreds upon thousands of opportunities to kill Harry, and he doesn't!

Hell, like in the Graveyard after he is 'reborn'.

A quick 'Avada Kedevra' would not only end any possible wars, but also any opposition in his rise to power, since people of this age rely so much on prophecies. The prophecy even gives HIM a chance to rise, he just needs to kill the little shit in front of him to do so.

'Boy-who-lived' my ass, it's the 'Dumb-ass-who-can't-even-kill-a-child' Voldermort, the 'biggest, baddest and baldest' of the Dark Lords that screws up.

Now I'm curious if this world has any deviations from the original ones.

If this world's Harry Potter is a pompous ass, and so is every Light wizard and witch, I'm defecting to the Dark side, just so I can kill them slowly, by breaking their every toe and finger, crushing their bones to dust and burn their skin into charcoal before healing them back with potions. As a final troll, I'll cut their Achilles tendon and show them the door.

… That was horribly dark of me.

Too dark, in fact.

Damn, I'm going through another one of 'those', aren't I?

Shit, women have it better. They bleed for a week and get mood swings, whereas I get tendencies to kill and torture people.

Damn it Yamori! I knew I shouldn't have watched that torture scene in Tokyo Ghoul.

A thousand minus seven is nine hundred ninety three.

Brrrgh, let's try to focus on other stuff.

Plans for my stay in this world.

The most important one: Survive, unless I do something stupid and deserve to die.

Number two, aid in Voldy's downfall.

Number three, Live a meaningful life.

Hell if I know what that means, the first life I knew was a boring cycle, but hey, everyone writes that down on their bucket list and ignores it until they die.

So rant aside…

The sun is rising.

...

Fuck me.

* * *

"Are you alright Jon? You look like you didn't sleep well."

Heh, I didn't sleep at all.

"No, I'm fine."

"If you say so."

Oh Luna, if only you knew what is going on in this fucked up head of mine…

You would probably go crazy.

Sigh, cleanse the evil thoughts of madness with coffee, Jon.

…

Ah, that hit the spot.

Coffee is the nectar of the gods!

Wait…

The cup of coffee is to my left.

So what's in my right hand?

…

It's tea.

I retain my internal praising of the coffee. However tea is now contesting with coffee in my opinion of best beverage to consume in the morning.

I glared at the cup of tinted liquid.

Why did you have to be so good and be in such a little cup?

I poured myself another cup.

"So do the two of you have any plans for today?" I asked.

Dad nodded his head, still staring at the bread like his face was going to introduce itself very soon.

I tapped his hand, and he jerked up.

"Yes. I have to meet some of the publishers of the Quibbler today. They wanted to see Luna too. Her articles have intrigued them. We will be gone till the evening."

I nodded. Understandable, since Luna would likely be a writer in the rest of the Quibbler pretty soon, and there are a lot of people making the Quibbler a thing that exists, so dad needs to see a lot of people.

"Alright. I'll find a way to entertain myself then."

Luna giggled.

"Last time you said that the kitchen went up in flames."

I mock glared at her.

"At least I can cook." I grumbled before I downed another cup of tea.

She nodded, agreeing.

"Sorry Jon, but we need to go in five minutes. Luna, make sure you have all you need."

Dad left rather quickly.

The noises of fumbling and swearing made me smile.

He forgot his own stuff. Heh.

"And you, Luna?"

She held up a bag.

Ooooh, she was prepared.

Clever girl.

"Thanks for the breakfast Jon!"

Dad said right before he apparated with Luna.

Home alone.

Technically alone, cause the shouts and screams outside don't count as company.

Time to learn more about me then.

It still sounds wrong in my head, which means it'll sound worse when I say it out loud.

… Thank Meridia that this isn't some screwed up piece of fanfiction where the main character says everything he thinks out loud.

But since the multi-verse is real, there's a fanfic about me saying these shit out loud in a screwed up world somewhere out there…

I'm suddenly glad I know how to keep my mouth shut.

What do I want to do…

…

Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me.

Explain how this should work.

Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?

I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered,

Surrounded by the world.

…

Well that was random.

Unravel's lyrics make sense now, or sort of make sense.

I'm not the me who I used to be, so who is it that's in me now?

I am out of place, in this world that is totally familiar yet foreign, and I'm here by myself.

My mum, dad and sisters are still at home…

I miss them.

Ah, haven't had a cry like that for ages.

Go away heartache, you know I can't change the fact that I'm here by myself.

Alone.

…

I really should stop thinking about it.

Well, I need a good exercise anyways, might as well go for a jog.

Music player, headphones and the tome, checked.

Time to go.

Ow, my eyes.

Was the sun always this bright?

Sigh, I've been inside for too long.

Alright headphones on, music on, time to take a jog.

* * *

Damn.

I hoped not to bump into her again. But a part of me hoped to bum into her.

I waved as she came closer to where I was seated.

Speaking of which…

She looks like she had a hell of a night.

Almost literally.

Eye bags and droopy eyes. She was slouching, and her sister was next to her, pulling her by her sleeve.

"Hello, girls."

Calm thyself down, clear the air with her when we're alone, and most importantly, don't rush things.

"Bonjour Monsieur Jon!" Gabrielle seemed cheerful.

Fleur just waved, obviously tired.

"Jesus Fleur, what happened to you?"

She glared at Gabrielle, whom started to look around innocently.

"Nothing." She grumbled.

I nodded.

Nothing means something happened.

Because logic.

"Alright. So…?"

Just tell me what you want to tell me and move on.

"Just wanted to say hi." Gabrielle seemed to almost chirp.

Oooookaaaay…

"Well, you said it." I leaned against the bench's back rest. She looked like she wanted to say more.

"Well, Jean is coming. You probably want to say what you want to say quickly."

He seemed to be seething. He's dressed differently from yesterday. Gone was the suit, and he was donned in Muggle clothing.

Huh, now that I noticed him, Fleur and her sister are dressed like Muggles too.

Huh.

"What are you doing with my children?"

Well someone's jealous today.

"Just talking."

I'm too tired to even think of a pun or inappropriate joke.

"And you might want to note that they came to me."

He turned to them, but they were long gone.

He turned back to me, eyebrows furrowing together.

"I assure you, Monsieur Delacour, I have no intentions of harming your daughters in any way."

He muttered under his breath.

God damn it, why didn't I set the headphones' volume to a lower level? Now I'm slightly deaf.

"Anyways," He cleared his throat.

"I wished to ask you about the men whom you encountered that night."

Oh? Official business?

"Sure."

"You said that they had marks on their forearms?"

I shrugged. Play this off well…

"I might be wrong. I was high on adrenaline and I didn't pay close attention to their forearms when their wands were pointed at me." Bullshit and he knows it. "That and they could just had tattoos on them that look like the Dark Mark. But assuming I was correct in identification, what is it to you?"

He scowled at me, before glancing around.

Making sure the coast is clear, huh? I can fight back, you know? My wand is literally in my hand now.

"I've heard about the Dark Lord. What can you tell me about him?"

Information huh?

"Weren't you alive back in his rule? You should know better than me, diplomat."

He was almost snarling.

"I know, just tell me what you can about him."

Snicker snicker snicker.

Which reminds me to check if Snickers, the snack, exists here.

"From what I read from history books and newspapers, he had an unknown alias before becoming Voldermort," He flinched. Oh for the love of… "and he gained many allies in the form of Dark families and groups, mostly those which are against Muggles, like the Black family. He formed a group called the 'Death Eaters', and reigned for about twenty years, nine in secret and eleven in the War, before he went to kill the Potter family, and disappeared, leaving Harry Potter the only survivor."

He nodded, eyes unfocused.

And his name is Thomas Riddle Junior, a muggleborn. Also likes to tear his soul into pieces in his spare time.

"That's all?"

I nodded.

Wait, I should troll him now that the 'official business' thing seems to be over.

"Oh and one more, quite important really,"

He leaned in.

"He's behind you."

I ran off laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Heh, that was fun.

Ignoring the fact that he caught up with me and stunned my ass down like a lawn mower, of course.

Small details.

Like my hurting ass.

Ow, I shouldn't sit so fast.

Sigh…

…

Where am I now?

I should head back the way I came from.

"Are you ok?"

Huh.

It's a stranger.

Would you look at that.

"I'm fine." I waved him off.

"You look like hell though."

His voice was filled with amusement.

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Sure."

…

This guy…

"Meridia sent me."

Wait whaaaaaaa?

"What?"

"Yeah, she's busy with dealing with other realms, but sent me to pass you this."

In his hand was what appeared to look like a wooden gauntlet.

Cedar and Dogwood, with a covering of Hornbeam. The insides were lined with unicorn hair and phoenix feathers. The runes inside the gauntlet were 'Protect', 'Fire' and 'Bar from' in Celtic.

Huh, fire protection.

"It's for your familiar."

His voice shook me out of my trance.

"Thanks."

Hang on a moment…

"How did you know I have a familiar?"

He winked, before showing me the back of his left hand.

A small, dark blue mark was there, resembling a mark made by a blue pen.

But… but…

He grinned.

"Good luck, kid."

…

Future me IS an asshole!

Okay, let's apply Fate logic here. Assuming Zelretch is real, which he is since I'm in another world, the Second Magic is real too, which means that the multi-verse is real. And that there are infinite versions of me out there. So that version of me must have gone through this before, if he knows what's about to happen and wish me good luck. But at the same time… hm… constants and variables, maybe? BioShock Infinite quote.

Fun-sies.

But that means that he got that burn from that time…

Oh wow. I hope he wasn't part of a deviation of this timeline I'm in now. Or deviation of this universe and he came here with a mix of dimension hopping and time travel.…

My head hurts is too early in the god damned morning to be thinking of these kind of complex stuff. I need a cup of coffee.

* * *

Luckily for me, there was a stall selling coffee set up near to the path I jogged on.

I bought a large mug of coffee for nine Sickles. I vaguely remember that a Galleon is worth about six, maybe seven US dollars, so this cup of coffee cost me about three, four dollars.

I need to find cheaper coffee.

But it's surprisingly good.

I swirled the hot liquid around in the mug.

I should reevaluate my situation here.

For starters, I'm a Muggle, mentally, with the magic of Daedra and Wizards.

I feel attached to the Lovegood family, despite being here for only three days and not talking much to them. I think I can even say that I think of them as family.

I have a possibly romantic relationship with Fleur Delacour, a TriWzard champion in a few months, daughter of the French diplomat and a Veela.

Come on, prepare for the worst.

Voldemort learns of me, and either aggressively tries to recruit me into his circle of assholes, or kills me.

My new family gets kidnapped, instead of just Luna, later on, by Voldy to try to control me.

I need to see if I can secure that little house by the beach, but I'm not sure where it is, so that Harry and gang can rest up and go rob Gringotts. And prepare a space for Dobby.

Ok me, let's plan for this year first. Don't plan too far. If it screws up early on I have to plan again.

Small goals this year, either break up with Fleur, convince her I don't like her romantically or go with the flow.

Not get involved in the TriWizard tournament. Because water and being alone in dark places make me shit myself mentally.

Try to get Barty Crouch Jr to be exposed before Harry comes out of the labyrinth. No need to take unnecessary risks, because Voldy might be smart in this world and just let his followers kill the poor boy.

Learn more about Jane, and how my growth affects her.

Other than these, I think I'm good.

For now.

…

Shiet I forgot about the other aspects of the future.

I need to train myself in the Daedric magic.

Preferably in bound weapons, if I can use them.

Then I can pull of an EMIYA and make people scared shitless with floating weapons pointed at them.

Speaking of EMIYA, can I Trace weapons?

…

Best not dabble in something I have close to zero knowledge in.

And I might die even if I did it correctly.

I need some form of defensive magic as well.

Perhaps a bound shield would work?

Then I could upgrade it once I understand how it works, into seven layers that need the equivalent of an Avada Kedevra to pierce through each layer.

Then call it Rho Aias.

Damn I would be such a badass.

Now now me, focus…

Goals for magic, get stronger by learning more, and experimenting with spells.

Wizard magic is useful as well, I should learn more when I'm in Hogwarts.

… I think that's about it.

It's a good thing I have this tome with me, I'd probably forget most of these in a week.

Speaking of which…

I scribbled on the tome, "Is there anyway for other people to see the contents of you?"

The ink was absorbed into the pages, before forming the words, 'Yes, but only if you give them authorization by writing their names on the first page.'

Good.

This tome is surprisingly useful.

Hang on a moment…

"Can I contact Meridia using you?"

The ink was absorbed, before the reply wrote itself on the page.

I burst out laughing, uncaring about the others looking at me.

'I am Meridia.'

Damn, she must be really good at multi tasking to manage other realms whilst replying my dumb questions.

Sigh…

Time to finish this coffee, before heading back.

* * *

…

When I said I was heading back, I was joking.

I'm taking a longer, more scenic route.

Yeah, totally different from getting lost.

Definitely.

…

Fuck me.

Let's see what's around us, shall we?

Tent, tent even more tents, oh guess what's over there?

A FUCKING TENT.

WHERE AM I IN THIS FUCKING CONFUSING MASSIVE CAMPING GROUND?

AND WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME?

…

Am I making faces again?

Probably am.

Let's start grinning at all of them.

They turned their attention away.

A wise decision.

Heh, the last time that happened, I made the teacher shit himself.

Boring tests and me don't mix well.

AUUUUUUUUURRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

WHERE AM I?

The stadium is all the way over there, and the tent is about fifteen minutes away from the south entrance, let's start from there.

I am definitely not lost, and anyone who tells me otherwise can shove their correct assumption up their arses.

* * *

 _'You know, you could always summon me.'_

…

This is ridiculous.

You barely know the place better than me, Jane.

And I'll summon you later, but not now, not when we're in the open.

I swear we just walked past that family's tent three times now

Sigh…

Why do I feel like someone up there is trolling me now?

 ***In another franchise, an old trolly wizard is grinning now.***

Fuck it, I wasn't planning on going back anyways.

I'll find some place isolated to summon you, alright Jane?

 _'Mhmm!'_

Speaking of which, have you tried to make that shield charm yet?

 _'I tried many times, but no matter how I did it, it didn't work.'_

Her pouting is incredibly, and painfully, obvious.

Maybe this will help you Jane.

I took out the wooden gauntlet.

It feels flexible, far too flexible for wood.

 _'What's that Master?'_

If I'm not wrong, it's a focus for the magic around you, so you can cast Wizard spells easier.

…

My ears hurt from that squeal, Jane, and we're speaking in a MENTAL link.

 _'Sorry.'_

You don't sound sorry at all.

…

Are you sticking your tongue at me?

 _'… No.'_

Somehow I don't believe you.

…

You're pouting now, aren't you.

 _'Bleh. Oh look at me, I'm Master, I'm so mature.'_

…

That sounds scarily like me.

And please don't mock me.

 _'Fine.'_

Thank you.

 _'But I still get to play, right?'_

If someone denies you your playing, you have my permission to burn their hair off.

Ah, this looks far enough from everyone else.

"Conjure Familiar."

The orb appeared in my right hand again.

I snapped my fingers.

The portal opened, and Jane came out.

She looks… different from the last time I saw her.

"What happened to you?"

Her horns were more prominent, and the fire surrounding her was tinged blue now.

 _"I'm not sure, I was practicing that shield charm after I learnt some Daedric spells, and I changed."_

"And you didn't think it was something to tell me?"

She laughed nervously.

Sigh, what am I going to do with you…

"Before I forget, here's the gauntlet."

She took it, and slid her right arm into it.

It fit perfectly.

She tried to form the shield charm, and the shimmer in the air was VERY obvious.

Her ten minutes of cheering and casting shield charms was very interesting to watch.

"So what did you learn at Oblivion?"

 _"I found this spell that lets me create pointy things!"_

"You mean spears?"

She shook her head, and raised her left hand.

The hilt of a sword was conjured onto her palm.

…

"Jane?"

 _"Yes Master?"_

"If I ever fail to learn this, you have my permission to kick my ass six ways to Sunday."

* * *

-and so if I can conjure them in air, I should be able to hold them there.

 _"Master?"_

"Yes Jane?"

 _"The sun is setting."_

"Oh. Thank you."

Well that was fun.

And time passed quickly too.

But if the sun is setting, that means…

Oh my lord.

I managed to maintain Jane here for more than ten hours.

…

Am I a Gary Sue?

I don't want to be a Gary Sue.

Unless the gauntlet helped take the load of the magic off of me, by channeling magic into Jane's corporal form.

That explanation is much better than me being overpowered as hell suddenly over two days.

Yes, I'm sticking with that then.

* * *

You know, the spell to conjure weapons is surprisingly versatile.

I managed to create a working pen, but I needed to fill it up with ink.

So as long as I know how it works, I can create it.

So, can I create Noble Phantasms too?

But I don't know how they work. I can't understand the Gae Bolg's ability to split into thousands of mini projectiles, not the 'reverse' effect of 'I pierced the heart, so I must have hit him.'.

Nor Excalibur's overpowered slash or Rule Breaker's ability.

So I should just stick to normal weapons.

I feel so sad now…

But on the bright side, I can at least levitate a Bound weapon within a meter from me.

I guess if I practiced more, I should be able to conjure up at least twenty and hold them all for about a minute by end of the week, if I practiced regularly.

And if I can imbue them with Daedric fire…

…

Baby steps, Jon.

Plan totally badass attacks later, like a rain of burning swords, not when you can't even do the basic stuff.

Wizard spells are simple too.

It's just the wand movement and incantation.

And apparently if one gets experienced enough with a spell or his wand, the mere movement will suffice.

Speaking of which…

I need to use you more often, wand.

It's not fair that I've been using only Daedric magic.

…

Did you just…

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

If you did just respond to my thoughts, wand?

Can you do that again?

…

Alright I got it, you can read my mind, stop levitating my shoes and shoving them in my face.

Thank you.

So you're sentient as well.

I know, it was a statement.

I'm seriously losing it aren't I?

This must be some bad dream, a really long, detailed and nice bad dream.

I'm sent to the Harry Potter world, with Daedric Princes interested in me, have a Flame Atronach as a familiar, and my wand is sentient enough to troll me by levitating my shoes.

…

I'm going to take sleep now.

* * *

"Jon wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"Jon, wake up now."

"Fine."

I've just had the weirdest dream.

I was in the Harry Potter world with a trolling wand and a childish familiar.

…

Wait it wasn't a dream.

"Morning Luna."

I tried my best not to yawn.

She looked at me disapprovingly.

How, I don't think I'll ever know.

"How is it that I, the younger one, have more responsibility than you?"

Oh piss off, you don't have to deal with a wand that trolls the shit out of you.

…

Did you just sass me?

You can't even talk to me and I know you sassed me.

See what I mean Luna?

I shrugged outwardly.

"No idea."

"Dad needs to go for a few days, to talk to more of his business partners."

"Which leaves us dad-less for the next few days."

She nodded.

Darn. And I can't just tell her about Jane too.

Why couldn't have Dad brought her along?

"So what do you want to do for the next few days?"

She shrugged.

"Let's get some breakfast first."

"I know a place."

At least I don't have to face many people on the way there, I suppose, since she's leading.

* * *

This has to have been set up before hand.

There is no way I keep meeting the Delacours everyday.

"Luna, you go on without me."

"But that's the man from that day. I'm staying with you."

Her hand was clutching onto her wand.

"Good morning, Monsieur Delacour, ladies."

Best to just take it into stride, then.

He nodded stiffly.

Does he have a stick up his ass all of a sudden, or what?

"Good morning."

The females greeted too.

"I don't suppose you've met my sister. Luna, this is Jean Delacour, the French diplomat."

Luna curtsied slightly, but she was still tensed.

"Bonjour."

Huh, Luna knows French.

That's interesting.

"Hi Luna!"

Gabrielle's always chirpy, it seems.

Probably shy on our first day of meeting.

"Mon amor, I have something to ask Jon. You girls go on ahead."

"Can I come too?"

GOD DAMN IT LUNA YOU JUST MET THEM!

YOU CAN'T EXPECT THEM TO SAY-

"Alright!"

…

I need a coffee.

"Monsieur Delacour, I'm sure we can discuss whatever you want over a cup of coffee."

He shook his head.

"I'll be quick."

Huh?

What the hell?

"Where are you bringing me?"

"To somewhere they won't be able to see and hear us."

…

So…

If he rapes me I'm cutting his dick off.

"Here should be fine."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about."

He glanced around.

"It's regarding an event held in your school this year. Fleur's school will be participating as well."

Oh?

He knows about the TriWizard tournament then?

"What event?"

"I can't say, but Fleur will likely be going to your school. Away from my protection. I need you to help me look over her."

"What sort of danger would she be in?" I dismissed that thought with a waved.

"We literally just met, three or four days ago. And I haven't really talked with Fleur much to even warrant this much responsibility from you. You're one to talk about protecting her. Does she even know?"

He bit his lower lip.

I guessed not.

"Look, I'll do what I can, but unless she asks me to help, I'm not going out of my way for her. Besides, I'm not even sure about our current relationship status."

He raised an eyebrow at this.

"You seem pretty close to her." He noted.

"Yeah, for the first two days. Now it's like she's distancing herself from me. I don't know what's going on, but I'm just going to go with my day as per normal."

He frowned, and muttered under his breath.

"I suppose I can go now? I need my morning coffee or I'll keel over pretty soon."

I'm such an asshole for leaving right after I said that. But hey, he's not stopping me.

Plus he's a dick from trying to stop me from having my coffee.

No one denies me coffee in the morning.

 **NO ONE.**

* * *

Alright this is bullshit.

Not my coffee, it's fantastic.

Where the hell is Luna?

I can't find her in the tent, around the stalls and shops selling trinkets and stuff and the stadium.

Where is that bitch?

I swear, if I can't find her, I'm just going to give up on her.

It's not like we're siblings or anything.

…

Wow that's incredibly harsh.

Alright, I need to do this now. Sorry me.

What do you-

…

DID I JUST SLAP MYSELF?

WHAT THE HELL, ME?

You needed to calm down.

I'M PERFECTLY CALM!

…

…

…

Shiet.

Yeap.

I hate myself sometimes.

Don't worry I hate me too.

…

So on the subject on finding Luna?

Oh, yeah.

I could ask the tome to teach me the Clairvoyance spell and use it to track her down.

Or I could find a Wizard spell I could use to find her.

"Jon!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Luna!"

Or she could pop up right next to me.

"Where the hell were you?"

"The Delacours brought me shopping!"

She raised her hands filled with bags to emphasize.

"Here."

…

She just dumped all of the bags on me.

This brat.

"Where did you get the money to buy all these stuff?"

She laughed sheepishly.

Before showing me my pouch of Galleons.

Or what used to be my pouch filled with my Galleons.

That should have been used frugally as it's my entire month's allowance.

So apparently Luna Lovegood likes to shop. A lot.

"I'm telling Dad about this once he gets back."

"Please don't!"

Oh for the love of the thirteen Daedric Princes…

She's giving me the puppy eyes.

If anyone can resist those puppy eyes, they're worst than Dementors.

"Still gonna tell him."

PSYCHE!

She pouted.

"You're no fun today."

"I still have half of a cup of coffee to go, Luna. I'm pretty sure I'm still an asshole now."

She rolled her eyes, before tugging at my sleeve.

"You have to come along. We decided you need a wardrobe change."

"But you spent all my allowance of this month Luna."

She froze up.

"So yeah, let's get myself a wardrobe change."

She was shaking slightly.

"It's fine Luna, I still got the money I saved from the previous months. Don't be such a child."

She kicked me in the shin, eyes red.

"You're an asshole."

"If Dad heard that you'd be washing the dishes for the next year, young lady. Now bring me to my inevitable doom that is women dressing me up."

* * *

I have to say Fleur is really quiet.

Despite the numerous opportunities to talk, she prefers to just stand there and pretend to be busy.

But hey, I don't understand what's going on in there.

Must have been a two day thing, I suppose.

"How does this look?"

"For the last time, Luna, it's a shirt. It's not worth fifty Galleons."

She pouted.

"Just try it on."

Sigh…

Women sure like their clothing.

"Fine."

This world seems really fucked up now.

Who in their right minds would set up a clothing store on a Quidditch World Cup camping ground and sell non Quidditch related clothing?

Checkered shirt, black and white.

Seems to complement my jacket.

Ah, to hell with it.

I'll be their guinea pig for today.

Three more days till the 'riot'.

"How do I look?"

"You look absolutely beau."

An old lady just complemented me.

Should I be worried?

"Now for pants."

The pair of younger siblings, and mother left, leaving me alone with Fleur.

She looks tense.

"So how's the past few days been, Fleur?"

"It's been fine."

Oh?

Why so cold all of a sudden?

"Well, if you want to say anything, now's as good of a time as any."

She paused, for a moment.

"Yes. I wish to talk about us."

Better than before, but still cold.

I gestured for her to go on.

"I've been thinking, that we might not be…"

Ooohhh, so that's her point.

"Suitable for each other."

Sure.

I'll just ignore the stabbing sensation in my heart, until I get back to the tent.

"So you're suggesting…?"

"We go our separate ways."

"Sure. After this week you probably won't see me again. Being in separate countries and all."

She nodded.

* * *

…

You alright?

Of course I'm not. You should know. You're me.

Hey, just trying to help.

Well, don't. Because it's stupid.

Fine, be that way.

…

Sigh, we really are going to die alone, huh?

Maybe.

I'll take that as a yes.

Or perhaps we just haven't met the one yet?

You know as well as I do that that logic is flawed and I don't accept that bull.

…

Ahhh, a few more days...

Yes.

The riot shall begin.

You know, it's weird.

What is?

We met her only recently, literally four or five days, and we developed feelings for her.

True. It could be that I feel incredibly lonely, and thought of her in that way only to make myself feel better.

I made use of Jane too, to get attention from her.

Oh god, I'm so sorry Jane.

Sigh…

And we're only sixteen mentally.

Good going me, being all mature and shit at sixteen.

Body is seventeen, soul is sixteen, and maturity is somewhere past both of those ages.

Sigh…

What am I going to do with my life?

Probably die to some Death Eater in three days.

Or run away in a panicked state.

Maybe.

* * *

Omake (because I felt like writing it xD)

So, we meet again.

You horrible monstrosity.

I thought you would be gone in this world.

But here you are, ready to face me yet again.

Alright, you foul beast,

 _ **LET'S US COMMENCE OUR BATTLE TO THE DEATH!**_

"Jon why are you glaring at your homework?"

"Hush Luna, Jon needs to slay this creature from the seven circles of hell itself."

"But it's homework."

"Oh my- Don't tell me… NO! WHY HATH THOUST CORRUPTED MY SWEET INNOCENT SISTER THY MONSTER! RIGHT WHEN I THOUGHT THOUST COULDN'T HATH DESCENDED FURTHER INTO MADNESS!"

"Jon, we all have homework."

… One day, I'll be in a world where you don't exist, essay.

And when that day comes, I'll be laughing my ass off, enjoying life.

…

Sigh, I need a hobby.

* * *

Edit: 29/12/15: Got the time frame wrong, and made a minor change in the story.


	3. Chapter 3 (Honestly just a filler)

Well, this is hurts like a bitch.

"Jane, was throwing that dagger at my foot really that wise?"

Said Flame Atronach is now laughing sheepishly.

"Thank the Princes you taught me how to heal myself, or I think I'll be crippled for the next few days."

 _"So it's all good, no?"_

"You keep telling yourself that. Go back to Oblivion first, I need some time to heal."

 _"But you only need a few minutes to heal."_

"If you don't stop whining, I'll make sure not to summon you."

She pouted. How, I'm not sure.

 _"Fine."_

Ow, this really hurts like a bitch.

The blade went through several veins, arteries and tendons, but fortunately no bones were scratched.

Inhale… Exhale…

Concentrate mana onto my foot.

Increase the concentration of nutrients in my foot, decrease the concentration of nutrients in the digestive tract, and increase the temperature by about 2 degrees.

Ravel a bound field around my foot, and increase the passing of time in it. Maybe ten seconds for every second passed.

Sigh, catalytic healing is a pain in the ass to do.

Plus it makes it so that the cells involved will die off faster too. Something about a protein in the nucleus of the cells limiting the number of times it can regenerate.

Hm, so if I can figure out how to genetically alter my cells using magic, it's possible for me to live forever, unless I'm killed before I can heal.

That and magic already increases the capacity of the number of times a cell can replicate.

Well, that's too far into biology, let's stop at there.

That and I might end up like Voldy, and get drunk with power.

Hell naw am I going to be an immoral immortal asshole.

But the prospect of having a longer lifespan seems beneficial to everyone in general…

Let's scrap that idea for good, who knows if any other Dark Lords will be unkillable with this information.

So…

With the past day, I've been practicing summoning Bound Weapons, and wand magic as well.

Apparently Wizard magic isn't wand magic, but wand magic is Wizard magic. Like the square and rectangle.

I managed to get the basics of most of the spells the Seventh years are supposed to know, which was painful because I had drained myself from magic more than once from practice.

The feeling of being exhausted of magic isn't a nice one. It felt like I was drained of blood, and I couldn't move for an hour after being drained.

Daedric mana did managed to be converted into magic, however, and the exhaustion of magic would clearly have taken longer if I didn't have mana.

Also, mana and magic are two distinctly different sources, from what my experience from the past twenty four hours taught me.

Mana can be refilled with rest, or simply meditating, but magic can only be restored by giving it time. And mana can be changed into magic, but magic cannot be converted into mana.

Maybe mana is the more general form of magic, and the magic core in a Wizard's body converts ambient mana into magic, which is how it should be restored.

Meditation also apparently isn't my cup of tea.

The silence in my head is far too much for me to bear.

Sigh, I need to catch up with my studies as well, none of the experiences I'm supposed to have are crystal clear to me, and some are vague at best.

I also need to find which House I was sorted into, very important.

I could make a fool out of myself by going to the Gryffindor's chambers and realizing that I'm in Slytherin.

…

Wow that would be funny.

Just imagining someone like Draco to walk into the Gryffindor tower is hilarious, regardless of the reason of being there.

Speaking of which, I wonder if Draco and Hermione are a thing here?

If they are, Ron is probably going to end up with that girl in Gryffindor, something whatsherface.

Eh, I shouldn't delve into such dangerous waters, messed up relationships aren't my forte. I'm more of a 'forever alone' guy.

…

I really need to get my priorities in order now, I'm going all over the place.

Wand magic seems to be acceptable for now, might be a bit lacking though, due to the lack of actual experience. But Daedric magic on the other hand…

I'm somewhat at Shiro Emiya's level of summoning weapons, which is to say I can levitate some swords for a moment or two before needing to release them. And when I do, they're not launched with as much power as to penetrate the dirt ground, only managing to be stabbed at most an inch into the dirt.

How did that 'third rate magus' even manage to go toe to toe with Gilgamesh?

… Oh right, Rin gave him some of her magic circuits, along with his Reality Marble.

Wait, so if I had more magic, this would be easier?

…

Screw being sane, being overpowered is going to be so fun.

But… That will lead to some shitty consequences, like Dumbledore finding out and making me tell him, or Voldemort trying to make me join his side, amongst others.

Well the former isn't really that bad, unless this world's Dumbledore is as bad as some fanfictions bashing him describe him. Then I'm royally screwed.

Ah… I really should leave these to future me. He's probably an asshole anyways.

Maybe I should have made time go faster for my foot, it still hurts and the pain is almost constant if I don't move it. And if I tried to move it, it will probably move too fast, or too slow.

Wait, if it takes me a millisecond to make it move, it means that the foot would have moved too, but it will take ten milliseconds, or it will take one millisecond but appear to take more time. That and the nerves would take more time to adjust.

Well, five minutes has been up, and I need to unravel the field to make sure the nerves are still somewhat in sync.

Oh my god, the pain…

I really shouldn't do this catalytic healing again.

Jane, remind me it's a stupid idea to try localized catalytic healing if I ever think of doing it.

 _'Sure thing!'_

Urgh… my foot…

* * *

Daedric healing is much better, it just forces the cells to regenerate instead of a fastened 'natural' rate of healing, which is also far inferior in terms of theory and practicality. I need to set up a time field that encases my whole body before waiting for the injury to heal. And since time would pass by slowly in comparison for me, I would be bored out of my mind if I have to wait for a month in that field even though it would take only a second from the outside perspective.

Wait, maybe I have been thinking of this theory the wrong way. If I slow down time in the time field, it would technically mean more time inside than in a set amount of time outside.

…

I'm so stupid.

But I shouldn't try this too often, messing with time usually ends in bad ways. Like me being older despite being born on a fixed year. Or my foot being older and wrinkly.

Time really is weird.

Heh, says the guy who was thrown into a fictional world by fictional gods.

Well, if I'm not wrong, today's the day that the Weasleys arrive. I should head back to see if Luna or dad will meet them, and try to 'insert myself into the story'.

 _But what if I'm already in the story?_

…

What was that?

I didn't think that, but it sounded like me. So it crosses Jane out of the equation of possible influences.

Maybe it's just my imagination.

At the absolute worst scenario, it's an evil god or something like 'All Of The World's Evils' in me. But it has been five days already, if the entity is evil, it would have done something an evil entity would do, not fester in me, waiting for an opportunity to strike…

Wait, that sounds like what an evil entity would do if it needed to obtain sufficient energy and or time to channel something big enough to decimate the world.

Huh, I should be evil. It's so simple to do so.

I need to check for any entities in me that might be foreign, besides myself.

'Jane?"

 _'Yes?'_

'I need you to help check my body for any foreign entities that might be festering.'

 _'Ok!'_

A weird sensation spread throughout my body from my toes, and it was tingly with sharp spikes in pain when it reached my head, giving a mild migraine. I conjured some water to drink from the sudden dry mouth, when Jane seemed to stare at my head.

"What is it?"

 _"Nothing bad really, but your mind is really fragmented."_ Her voice was soft, and unlike the childish squeals and whining that I have gotten accustomed to over the past few days. It was filled with curiosity, and concern, and the latter made me worried.

"What does that mean?" I asked after a short moment of silence.

 _"Well, you might be what humans call crazy,"_ She tried to explain. _"But to Daedra, this means that you can harness multiple branches of magic, due to your mind not being as linear as other humans."_

I understood what that meant, and it was an eye opener. "Which is why I can use Daedric and Wizard magic." I thought out loud.

The Daedra in front of me nodded, but I was able to feel a tinge of sadness through our bond, something that I only just experienced. It was weird and disorientating, as if I had another body, and was able to feel what that body felt while not losing touch with my own body.

 _"It also means that you would be more… prone to recklessness, and your mental state would be more fragile, usually this means that you would be dependent on someone emotionally."_ She continued.

Then, all the feelings I think I have for Fleur was just from this… I tried to push the feelings down, and swallowed hard. I was never genuinely in love with Fleur then, it was just my… fragmented mind making me feel like I was. It was just my mind seeking out someone who seemed independent, and it drew me to her because she was the first one I saw here to be independent in the movies, and I projected her future character onto her current personality.

I took a deep breath, and sat down on the grass.

This sucks.

…

I need to occupy my mind to not go down south.

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!" The dull wisp of light that sputtered out from the tip of my wand was the fifteenth failed attempt at it.

Maybe I shouldn't be trying to cast the spell with all the bad emotions in my mind?

I took a deep breath, and decided to focus instead on another memory, a relatively recent one, ignoring the event of what had happened after that particular event.

The sights and smell, the feeling of elation, the wide smile that was on our faces…

"Expecto Patronum." Instead of shouting, it felt… right to just whisper it.

The wisps of light solidified and grew in shape. I looked on in awe, as it struggled to form a coherent figure, and all I could see was the outline of a bird, before it faded away into the shadows.

I rested my back against the bark of a nearby tree, and the sweat that dribbled down my face made me slightly annoyed, but the feeling of accomplishing one of the hardest charms was pretty darn good. Maybe I'll base the charm on this feeling next.

"John! Where are you?" The echoes of Luna's voice were heard by Jane, who in turn told me through our link, before dissipating into embers. Briefly thanking Jane, I turned to where she heard Luna's voice before calling out to her. The rustling of grass and leaves grew louder, and she walked through a bunch of bushes, revealing her dishevelled form, with several leaves and twigs stuck in her hair.

"We were looking for you." Her airy voice was filled with slight annoyance. I gave a sheepish grin, and ruffled her hair. She pouted, but leant into my hand. "We have to go back." Her soft voice muttered as she closed her eyes when I started running my fingers through her hair, and she was clearly enjoying it. I picked out the various twigs and leaves, and gently nudged her to walk, which she did.

"You owe me for walking all the way out here." She poked my abdomen without turning back, and I gave a small grin. She was sure to be pouting.

"Of course." She put away her own time and probably spent much effort to find me in this large forest, and actually did, which is a surprise in itself. Besides this massage that she was getting now, she deserved more.

She seemed satisfied with the reply, and went back to enjoying my ministrations on her head.

* * *

I'M STILL ALIVE! My apologies for not updating much over the past year, but I got busy with my other stories (shameless self advertisement here) and this kinda drifted to the back of my mind ^~^" I'll try updating more, and I'll love to hear from any of you in the reviews, although Anonymoose's review's the one that actually brought me back to writing this, simply because I love how you compare my work with others, which is quite flattering. I'll be dedicating this (short) filler chapter to you simply for being awesome. :3


End file.
